Marluxia
Marluxia (voiced by Keith Ferguson) is Rank XI within Organization XIII and the lord of Castle Oblivion, one of the organization's bases. He controls flowers and commands the Reaper Nobodies, and can attack opponents with his massive scythe. Nothing has yet been revealed about who Marluxia was before he became a Nobody and joined Organization XIII. He makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Like other members of the Organization, Marluxia aids Roxas in at least one mission and is polite to Roxas in their mission. He appears again in Chain of Memories, ''as the main antagonist. Originally discovered by senior Organization members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia is the mastermind of an internal rebellion in the Organization against Xemnas. Working with Larxene, they plan to use a Nobody named Naminé to deceive Sora and use him to defeat the senior Organization members. Marluxia and Larxene eventually learn that Vexen has been reporting back to Lexaeus and Zexion regarding their revolt, and threatens to tell "the Superior" of the Riku-Replica's failure. Vexen agrees to eliminate Sora if Marluxia doesn't reveal this. However, before he can reveal the truth to Sora, Vexen is assassinated by Axel to allow the latter the full trust of Marluxia and Larxene. Once Marluxia and Larxene are gone, Axel allows Naminé to escape, freeing her from Marluxia's control and allowing her to tell Sora the truth, ruining Marluxia's plot. Immediately afterward, Larxene appears before Sora and Naminé, revealing their plot before attacking Sora and his friends in a fit of rage. She is defeated and destroyed, leaving only Marluxia. Confronted by Axel, Marluxia makes Naminé appear in front of him to provoke Sora (who had just appeared in the room) into attacking Axel as he vanishes. After defeating Axel, Sora pursues Marluxia into his inner chambers. Marluxia orders Naminé to completely erase Sora's memory, but Naminé, remembering Sora's kindness towards her, refuses the order along with the Riku-Replica. Confused and irritated that Sora and the replica would accept their memories of Naminé, Marluxia attacks them. Sora destroys Marluxia, but finds that the real Marluxia had been hiding in a back room. Sora advances into the final room to confront Marluxia and, after a difficult battle, defeats him, causing Marluxia to fade into darkness in a flurry of flower petals. Marluxia returns in ''Kingdom Hearts III as a member of Xehanort's True Organization XIII but this time with his eyes glowing yellow to represent as a Seeker of Darkness. He was encountered in the Kingdom of Corona where he has a brief reunion with Sora and targeted Rapunzel as part of the new Seven Hearts of Light. He turned Mother Gothel into a Heartless in order to combat Sora. Marluxia returned to participate in the Keyblade war against the Guardians of Light. He was slain by Sora, whom he thanked for allowing him to have his emotions again. Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Undeads Category:Warriors Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Revived Heroes Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters voiced by Keith Ferguson Category:Organization XIII